Angel of Darkness finale
by coffeelover98
Summary: Chapter terakhir dari Angel of Darkness


**Angel of Darkness**

**Finale**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho

Warning : Mature Content

* * *

Hujan turun perlahan-lahan membasahi jalan raya kota Tokyo yang ramai. Shiho menyandarkan wajahnya ke jendela kaca mobil mengamati jatuhnya butiran air. Tak jelas apa yang sedang di benaknya sambil menatap kosong ke jalan.

"Jika kau sudah selesai dengan pikiranmu, kita turun sekarang" gumam pria disampingnya.

Shiho sedikit tersentak kemudian tersenyum samar. Pria itu mendengus dan mematikan api rokoknya kemudian keluar dari mobil Porsche sambil membanting pintunya.

Gadis itu mengencangkan jas bulunya, mengambil tas tangan kecilnya dan mengikuti kibaran jaket hitam pria itu menuju hotel Beika.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam menuju bar di lantai 1 yang tampak penuh dengan tamu malam itu.

Sesampai disana pria berambut perak itu memesan minuman dan Shiho menolak tawaran bartender dengan wajah datar.

"Shiho." gerutu pria itu kesal melihat sikap acuh tak acuh gadis itu. Wajahnya menyeringai dan dia meletakkan tangan kokohnya di pinggang gadis itu sambil menariknya lebih dekat.

"Jin, aku lelah…" elak Shiho. Wajah Jin mengeras, garis mulutnya menipis. Dia tak biasa ditolak. Apalagi oleh gadis yang paling diinginkannya. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mulai membelai telinga, pipi pucat gadis itu dengan hidungnya. Menghirup aroma parfum musk gadis itu.

"Ini _Sherry _pesanan anda, Mister",seru bartender dengan riang sambil meletakkan gelasnya di hadapan Jin. Pria itu berhenti dari gerakannya membelai Shiho, menatap marah ke arah bartender yang tampak tak sadar dan sibuk melayani tamu lain. Shiho segera mengambil kesempatan dan berbisik ke arah Jin.

"Aku ingin ke toilet sebentar"

Gadis itu pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban. Sepatu stiletto hitam yang dikenakannya terasa sakit sekarang. Dia tau apa tujuan Jin membawanya kemari. Dia telah berkali-kali menolak ajakan pria itu dan ini mungkin yang terakhir sebelum pria itu marah. Membuat marah Jin adalah hal terakhir yang diinginkannya.

Shiho berjalan mencari-cari toilet di lorong demi lorong. Matanya menangkap sekelebat sosok pria di samping pintu exit. Dia mengernyitkan alisnya. Bayangan itu mengingatkannya pada…

_Ah, mungkin aku lelah. Jadi dia muncul dimana-mana._

Gadis itu menemukan toilet di lorong keempat dan dia masuk tanpa ragu.

.

.

.

Jin mengamati gadis itu mendekat dan mengambil tempat duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau masih lelah?" tanyanya dengan penuh selidik.

Shiho menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar,"Kau sudah menyewa kamar di atas bukan?"

Jin menyeringai dan mengetukkan abu rokoknya ke asbak di atas meja.

"Kau selalu tau apa yang kuinginkan" dia kemudian menunduk dan mengecup pipi Shiho.

Pipi gadis itu tampak memerah sesaat.

"Pergilah dulu, aku akan menyusulmu. Ada yang harus kubereskan sekarang" gumam Jin sambil menyerahkan kunci kamar hotel.

Shiho mengangkat alisnya, dia menatap Jin dengan bingung tapi dia hanya mengangguk dan mengambil kunci itu melenggang pergi.

.

.

.

TINGGG

Pintu lift terbuka dan Shiho masuk kedalam. Cuma ada seorang pria tua berkacamata disana.

"Mau ke lantai berapa nona?"tanya pria itu dengan sopan.

Shiho melirik kunci yang dipegangnya lalu," Lantai 14. Thanks."ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Matanya melirik pria tua itu secara diam-diam. Bukan tipe pengunjung hotel biasa. Postur tubuhnya tegap. Tapi dia tak memikirkannya secara khusus, karena kaki gadis itu terasa berat dan dia mengenggam tas kecilnya dengan erat untuk mencari ketenangan.

TINGGG

Lantai 14. Pintu terbuka.

"Thanks" ujar Shiho sambil melempar senyum kemudian berjalan keluar lift menuju lorong untuk mencari nomor 12.

Ketemu.

Shiho membuka pintunya dengan cepat dan memasuki kamarnya dengan perasaan kacau seperti mengambang.

_Apakah ini hanya mimpi buruk yang tak berakhir?_

Dia menghela nafas panjang dan menyalakan tombol lampu. Kamar super luxury untuk ukuran hotel mewah berbintang 5 di Tokyo. Ranjangnya besar dan bermotif satin pink dengan bunga putih. Ada mawar merah diatas bantal dan sebotol wine dengan dua gelas kristal di atas meja kecil.

Gadis itu mengambil salah satu bunga dan mencium aroma wangi mawar itu.

_Apakah Jin yang menyiapkannya? Biasanya dia tak pernah seromantis ini._

Shiho melepaskan jaket bulunya, dia hanya mengenakan _tube dress_ selutut berwarna merah darah yang sangat cocok dengan warna kulitnya yang putih pucat dan rambutnya yang pirang strawberry.

_Merah. Scarlet. Warna kesukaanku. Dan Jin. Sekaligus warna darah… .  
_

_Ini adalah akhir dari segalanya. Jadi harus dirayakan._

Shiho kemudian duduk di salah satu sofa. Dia mengambil botol wine dan menuangkannya ke salah satu gelas kristal.

KREKKK

Ada suara di kamar mandi.

Shiho kaget, dia tak sengaja menyenggol gelasnya dan jatuh terbanting ke lantai.

Dia bangkit berdiri dengan cepat. Matanya berputar.

Ada sosok pria muncul perlahan-lahan dari kamar mandi. Shiho menatap tak percaya, bibirnya bergetar…

"Shinichi…."gumamnya tanpa sadar.

Pria itu tersenyum dingin. "Sudah lama tak berjumpa, _SHERRY_? Masih ingat padaku?"

"K—kau.."

"Kenapa? Kehilangan suara begitu melihatku?" ujarnya sambil pelan-pelan mendekat.

Shiho menelan ludah. Pria itu jauh berubah dari terakhir kali dia meninggalkannya. Wajah Shinichi yang biasanya cerah dan berseri-seri sekarang ditumbuhi janggut dan kumis pendek-pendek. Dia tampak lusuh dan menyedihkan dengan stelan hitam lengkapnya. Detektif MPD brilian itu hampir tak bisa dikenali lagi.

"Kau mengkhianatiku, Shiho " ujarnya dingin. Matanya yang hitam seperti pemangsa yang ingin menelan buruannya bulat-bulat.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?"tanya Shiho gugup.

Shinichi tertawa,"Aku punya caraku sendiri, _sayang_"

"Maksudmu itu…" gagap Shiho.

Shinichi hanya menyeringai. Rambut hitamnya sudah panjang dan tampak lama tak disisir dengan baik. Matanya hanya tertuju pada gadis itu. Melihatnya tak berkedip.

KRINGGG…..KRINGGG….

"Halo?" Shinichi menyambar handphonenya dan berbicara tanpa melepaskan pandangan matanya lurus ke arah Shiho. Gadis itu mulai gemetar dan berkeringat.

"BAGUS! Aku akan kesana sebentar lagi. Serahkan semuanya pada Inspektur." seru Shinichi tampak gembira. Dia kemudian menutup handphonenya dan tertawa kecil.

"Kekasihmu telah tertangkap di bar bawah. Kami sudah mengikutimu berhari-hari, Shiho. Kali ini dia tak akan bisa kabur lagi"

"Jin? Tertangkap?"gumam Shiho tak percaya. Kakinya terasa lunglai, dia jatuh terduduk di sofa.

"Bagus bukan? Anggota kami sudah bersiap-siap seharian di hotel."

_Oh, pantas pria di lift itu baunya seperti polisi. Dan bayangan Shinichi yang kulihat di toilet tadi. Apa Jin mengetahuinya sehingga menyuruhku duluan ke sini?_

Shinichi sekarang berada di depannya. Dekat sekali.

"Kau akan menangkapku juga?" tanya Shiho datar. Mata lavender kebiru-biruannya tampak berkilau di tengah keremangan sinar lampu.

Shinichi tampak tertegun. Dia diam tak bereaksi. Dipandangnya gadis itu lama.

"Kalau begitu, tangkap aku sekarang. Bukankah kau bilang aku telah mengkhianatimu?"desak Shiho lagi.

Pertahanan diri Shinichi runtuh. Dia menyambar lengan gadis itu dan menarik tubuh gadis itu ke ranjang. Gadis itu berteriak tapi Shinichi mengurungnya dengan kedua lengannya dan mengunci gerakan gadis itu dengan kakinya.

"SHIHO? KAU SANGAT INGIN MATI MEMBUSUK DENGAN BAJINGAN ITU DI PENJARA? HAH?"teriaknya.

Gadis itu menutup matanya , tak mau melihat wajah amarah Shinichi.

Shinichi mengamatinya dalam kedekatan yang menyiksa hatinya. Logikanya berputar-putar, tak mampu membuat keputusan. Shiho tampak sangat cantik dengan gaun merah yang sexy itu. Dia tampak begitu rapuh sekaligus sensual. Menggoda, menyiksa, kemudian menghancurkan hatinya.

"Kau tak tau kalau aku ingin membunuh bajingan itu yang telah membuatmu mengkhianatiku. Aku ingin membunuhnya. Aku bisa gila memikirkan bagaimana dia menciummu tadi di bar" desisnya di telinga gadis itu.

"Aku sangat membencimu, SHERRY!" desisnya kemudian dia mulai mencium leher gadis itu. Gadis itu mengerang ketika Shinichi mengisap titik sensitifnya di bawah telinga dan meninggalkan bekas kemerahan disana.

"Kau milikku… selamanya milikku" gumam Shinichi lagi. Ciuman pria itu penuh nafsu dan panas.

Shiho merasa seluruh tubuhnya menegang ketika tangan Shinichi mulai masuk ke gaun gadis itu dan membelai pahanya. Tangannya terhenti ketika dia merasakan ada sesuatu di pahanya.

"Pistol...?" tanya Shinichi heran sambil mengambil pistol kecil bergagang mutiara yang terikat di paha gadis itu.

Shiho menggigit bibirnya, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Pantulan mata gadis itu bercampur antara ketakutan, kecemasan dan perasaan bersalah.

"Kau ingin membunuh Jin atau mau bunuh diri?" tanya Shinichi lagi tak percaya. Mukanya pucat pasi membayangkan hal itu.

Shiho tak menjawab. Cuma air matanya turun makin deras.

Shinichi kemudian mengecup air mata di pipi Shiho dengan lembut.

"Aku sudah tau semuanya, Shiho... Aku menyadap handphonemu dan pria brengsek itu. Maafkan aku terlambat menyadarinya... Aku akan melindungimu. Percayalah padaku... Bajingan brengsek itu tidak akan bisa menyentuhmu lagi." ucapnya disela-sela kecupannya.

Tangis gadis itu meledak. Dia merasa lemah dan tak berdaya. "Shinichi... aku adalah mantan anggota mafia. Aku bukan wanita baik-baik seperti mantan kekasihmu dulu."

Detektif itu berjengit dan menghentikan ciumannya. Dia menatap wajah gadis itu dalam-dalam. "Aku tak perduli masa lalumu. Yang kuinginkan adalah kau bersamaku sekarang. Kau tau kalau aku sanggup membunuh setiap pria yang mendekatimu? Aku juga bukan pria baik-baik, Shiho"

Shiho menaikkan alisnya,"Aku akan merusak reputasimu sebagai detektif" gumamnya lemah.

"Persetan dengan reputasiku. Kau tau hidupku sudah berbeda sejak aku melihatmu pertama kali di Heaven?" sahut Shinichi sambil nyengir.

"Aku telah mengkhianatimu dua kali, Shinichi..." ujar Shiho lagi.

Shinichi tertawa,"Aku tak perduli kau khianati aku berulang kali. Karena aku akan memburumu kemanapun kau pergi. Lagipula kau mengkhianatiku karena kau sangat mencintaiku" Mata birunya tampak gelap dan rahangnya mengeras.

"Cinta? Aku tak percaya cinta, Shinichi. Cinta hanyalah alasan usang untuk menutupi kelemahan manusia. Orang menggunakan kata-kata cinta untuk kamuflase dalam mencapai tujuannya, benarkah itu detektif?" Shiho menatapnya dengan sungguh-sungguh, air matanya sudah mengering dari tadi tapi matanya masih memerah dan dia terlihat sangat cantik di bawah temaramnya lampu.

Shinichi menggeram. Dia bangkit berdiri dan menarik gadis itu ikut berdiri bersamanya. Dia menggengam tangan Shiho dengan erat.

"Hentikan. Persetan dengan semua kata-kata cinta. Aku selama dalam hidupku juga tidak percaya cinta atau apapun itu. Shiho. Kau yang mengubahku. Bukan cinta yang cuma seperti fantasi anak-anak tapi perasaan padamu, adalah cinta yang melampaui semuanya. Aku tidak pintar berkata-kata, Shiho. Aku tidak akan mengulang kata-kataku lagi, menikahlah denganku... dan aku tidak mau mendengar kata tidak."

Shinichi tak pernah merasa serapuh itu dalam hidupnya. Seluruh tubuhnya menegang, takut akan penolakan, ragu akan perasaan gadis ini padanya dan badannya mulai bergetar. Tangannya gemetar ketika mengeluarkan sebentuk cincin dari sakunya. Shiho melihat cincin itu tak bersuara. Dibiarkan Shinichi memasangkannya ke jemari lentiknya dan pria itu mengecup tangannya dengan lambat.

"Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba aku tidak mencintaimu lagi, Shinichi?" tanya Shiho lembut.

"Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku lagi, Shiho" balas pria itu dengan cepat. Matanya membulat ketika gadis itu menciumnya sekilas dengan tiba-tiba.

"Aku menyerah. Tapi, Shinichi, kau sudah kuperingatkan, aku bukan malaikat yang selalu suci, masa laluku kelam, dan aku tak bisa menjanjikan kehidupan kita tenang-tenang saja di masa depan, tapi... paling tidak aku ingin bersamamu sekarang dan mungkin seterusnya."

"Kau selalu berkata-kata dengan bahasa berputar-putar membuatku bingung." Shinichi hampir meledak sangking bahagianya. Dia tau bersama gadis ini hidupnya bakal berbeda, bukankah ini yang selalu diinginkannya? Sensasi adrenalin yang berbeda yang membuat hatinya selalu berdebar-debar.

Shiho tersenyum misterius, dia menarik dasi Shinichi dengan gaya menggoda dan menuntunnya ke arah ranjang satin.

"Kau tidak mau bergabung dengan anggota kepolisian di bawah yang sudah menunggumu?"bisiknya sensual.

"Kupikir.. Mereka bisa menunggu...argghh" erang Shinichi ketika Shiho mencium leher dan jakunnya. Tangan gadis itu mulai membelai punggung, pinggang dan dadanya. Seluruh tubuhnya panas. Dia belum pernah melihat Shiho seliar ini, jadi ini sisi lain gadis yang belum pernah dikenalnya dan dia sangat tertarik untuk mengeksplorasi lebih jauh.

"Sayangnya, Shinichi... Aku lebih suka menyimpannya untuk pernikahan kita nanti" kata Shiho tenang ketika melihat reaksi tubuh pria itu yang menegang.

"Shiho... kau ini..." Shinichi tampak kesulitan mengendalikan dirinya.

Gadis itu tertawa dan menciumnya dengan lembut.

"Terima kasih, detektif. Kita harus cepat turun sebelum Inspektur Megure tak sabar menunggu dibawah dan dia mengira aku menyerang atau membunuhmu"

Shinichi membalas ciumannya. Matanya berkilauan. "Kau hampir membunuhku barusan"

"HA-HA." Shiho memutar kedua bola matanya.

.

.

.

**_Bonus chapter_**

Shiho dan Shinichi sedang menikmati makan malam berdua dalam diam di suite presidential salah satu hotel berbintang di Tokyo. Hari itu adalah hari pertama dari honeymoon mereka. Yang seharusnya dilalui dengan mesra tetapi mereka malah bertengkar. Shiho yang jelas-jelas bukan cewek yang tipe tenang-tenang saja dan berdiam diri ketika suaminya sedang menyelidiki kasus pembunuhan yang sialnya terjadi di hotel mereka, gadis itu malah menghabiskan waktu di salah satu bar di lantai bawah hotel. Dia malah bernyanyi beberapa lagu yang disambut meriah oleh para tamu. Teriakan _lagi, lagi dan lagi_ membuat hati Shiho senang. Dia sudah lama tak bernyanyi sejak berpacaran dengan Shinichi.

"Shin-chan... kau masih marah?" tanya Shiho pelan.

Yang ditanya malah mendengus dan melanjutkan memotong steaknya dengan kekuatan yang lebih kuat dari biasanya. Pisaunya sampai berdenting keras.

Shiho tertawa dalam hati. Betapa lucunya Shinichi kalau sedang marah. Dia kemudian menyesap wine-nya dan matanya mengerling kearah suaminya.

"Hm... kau merasa panas hari ini?" tanyanya polos. Shinichi menghentikan gerakannya dan menatap Shiho heran.

"Aku merasa panas sehingga aku ingin mandi, Shin-chan..." tapi alih-alih dia pergi ke kamar mandi, Shiho malah mengangkat gelas wine-nya dan menyiramnya ke dadanya yang terbalut tube dress merah. Winenya yang juga berwarna merah, mengalir perlahan dari leher, dadanya dan berakhir di dalam belahan bajunya.

Shinichi meneguk ludah. Dia sudah tak mampu makan lagi. Wajahnya memerah.

"Shin-chan, kau haus?" kerling Shiho sambil tersenyum. Pria itu tiba-tiba berdiri dengan cepat dan tiba di depan istrinya yang berusaha menutup tawanya tapi tak berhasil.

"K-Kau ini... berhentilah menggodaku"

"Siapa yang menggodamu, Shin-chan?" mulut Shiho naik ke atas ketika melihat nafas suaminya mulai tak beraturan.

"Kau ingin minum wine atau-" ucapan Shiho tak pernah selesai karena suaminya udah membopongnya ke ranjang.

...dan steaknya terlupakan begitu saja.

Teriakan, desahan dan lenguhan memantul di seluruh penjuru kamar. Shinichi menggunakan mulut dan tangannya untuk membelai seluruh tubuh istrinya. Betapa dia memuja tubuh sempurna wanita di depannya ini. Dia mencium, mengigit, menjilat dan mengerang ketika istrinya tak kalah panasnya mengimbanginya.

Badan Shinichi terasa berat dan hangat diatas Shiho. Suaminya itu tak henti-hentinya menggunakan segala cara untuk membuatnya terbang hingga langit ke tujuh. Dan selama itu tatapan mata Shinichi hanya tertuju padanya. Bola mata birunya berkilauan menunjukkan kobaran nafsu yang menyala-nyala. Campuran keringat, saliva dan wine menyatukan kedua tubuh dalam hentakan tak beraturan.

"Shinichi..." teriak Shiho gemetar ketika sampai pada ambang batasnya. Shinichi menutupnya dengan ciuman, tangannya membelai rambut pirang istrinya, bahunya dan semua yang bisa dicapainya. Dan hentakan tubuh mereka masih belum berhenti melainkan semakin cepat.

"Shiho... " desah Shinichi. Mereka bersama-sama meledak dalam satu hentakan terakhir.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Author's Note : usaha pertama untuk membuat Mature Content walau gak secara eksplisit XD

Kayaknya kurang hot yah :P

Soalnya Shinichi dan SHiho terlalu sexy untuk dibiarkan hanya untuk fics remaja atau anak-anak. haha.

Thanks telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca.


End file.
